looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/28/18 - 2/3/18
Week of 1/28/18 - 2/3/18 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *1/28/18 - 7am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *1/28/18 - 3pm - Just Plane Beep/Kitty Kornered/Long-Haired Hare/Million Hare/Much Ado About Nutting/Mutiny on the Bunny/Muzzle Tough *1/29/18 - 7am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *1/29/18 - 3pm - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *1/30/18 - 7am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird *1/30/18 - 3pm - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *1/31/18 - 7am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *1/31/18 - 3pm - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *2/1/18 - 7am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *2/1/18 - 3pm - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *2/2/18 - 7am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *2/2/18 - 3pm - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird *2/3/18 - 7am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *2/3/18 - 3pm - Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bunker Hill Bunny/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/28/18 - 5:30pm - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *1/29/18 - 5pm - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *1/29/18 - 5:30pm - Mine!/Over the Burrow *1/30/18 - 5pm - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *1/30/18 - 5:30pm - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *1/31/18 - 5pm - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *1/31/18 - 5:30pm - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *2/1/18 - 5pm - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *2/1/18 - 5:30pm - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *2/2/18 - 5pm - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *2/2/18 - 5:30pm - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *2/3/18 - 5:30pm - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker